Medical tray type packaging of the type for containing a medical device such as a syringe commonly comprises a thermoformed base formed from a thick plastic sheet. The thick plastic sheet provides protection for fragile devices and comprises recesses for containment of the devices. To close the base a tear away or break through lid may be provided as medical blister type packaging. Alternatively, the lid may comprise a thick plastic sheet corresponding to that of the base thus providing a medical tray or medical clamshell type packaging.
Medical tray type packaging differs from traditional pharmaceutical blister packs for unit-dose packaging of tablets in that, for the aforesaid protection of the device, the base web is not collapsible. The device therefore cannot be pushed-though upon extraction. Consequently the process for extraction of a contained device can be more complex. It may comprise removal/perforation of the lid and a user reaching into part of the recess and gripping the device. The device is typically a force fit or other secure fit within the recess. Thus incorrect removal of the device may cause damage thereto and is of particular concern for fragile devices such as prefilled syringes. Moreover incorrect removal may result in a user gripping the device so as to obscure instructions for use or so as to use the device incorrectly.
In spite of the effort already invested in the development of said packaging further improvements are desirable.